The Lustful of Value
The Lustful of Value is a selfish sin of Yoltrund punishable in Nether Nekariin. About The Lustful of Value are divided into two different types. * The Lust of Gold - greed and desire for wealth and valuable baubles. * Lust for Earthly Pleasures - desire for pleasure and an overwhelming desire to own all that they cant. Descrived as a "constant want followed by more want". Punishment The Lustful of Value have two different punishments. * Lust of Gold - The sinners are cast in shrouds of burning iron and chained inside and must walk around a barren burning desert, carrying the red hot shrouds. * Lust of Earthly Pleasures - Much like The Filthy in Parforiah, these sinners are cast into a river of mud known as Survjehl ''(''serve-yell) and are held under by an invisible force. Drowning in the mud, but not passing out or dying. Description Brand "The Sin of Lust of Value redirects the lust one may feel to an uncontrollable desire for earthly pleasures of gold, wine, love, song, glory, and other such pleasures." Lust of Gold described by the King "The Lustful of Gold. These sorry wretches desire value and shine over food and hearth. To trade love for gold is a treachery spured on by a lust so powerful that a fire so strong as to melt said gold is needed to clense it. Such shame spured by this sickness, that they themselves are unaware of their filth. They feel themselves better than their fellow man, rather than being better than themselves." Lust of Earthly Pleasures described by the King. "The Lustful of Earthly Pleasures. These wretches want all. And they will stop at nothing to have all. They only want and when that desire is met, they only want more. Just endless wanting. They want and want. So much to hold and have and only want more. What they have is not enough. There is no such thing as "too much"." Trivia * The torment of the Lustful of Gold is unique as it can be taken two different ways. The greed of those sinners likely meant they never felt the weight of poverty, and so they must feel the weight of metal as poverty. It can also be seen from Arylos' perspective that they wanted shiny metals, so Arylos gave them robes of "shiny metal", similar to the death of Viserys Targaryen of Game of Thrones, and how he wanted to be a king, and so he was given "a crown fit for a king". * Survjehl is so far the only word using j'' as a ''y, but not with an h'' following it. The language format seems to dictate that ''j ''produces a normal ''j sound, but jh produces a y'' sound. Vlajhilsen is an example of the ''jh rule. The reason for this difference is not explained. * The torment for the Lustful of Earthly Pleasures is similar to how Deadpool was turned into a mutant in the 2016 film.